El Segador de la Muerte: Dos Elegidos
by El Cazador Argentino
Summary: El nuevo señor de la Muerte, Harry James Potter debe ayudar a la Salvadora
1. Chapter 1

Emma miraba al Oraculo, ella le había advertido de su destino como salvadora, ahora que las tijeras del destino ya no estaban más, Hyde le había comentado de otros salvadores en otros mundos, con historias parecidas y siempre tratando de detener un gran mal, ahora estaba preocupada por si su destino implicaba tener que vérselas con Regina Mills o la Reina Malvada.

Nemo había sido rescatado, pero en su rescate obviaron que habían rescatado a otro hombre de unos 17 o 18 años, con gafas y una cicatriz en forma de rayo, Harry james potter estaba en el hospital luego de haber caído en la tierra sin historias que contar.

Luego de derrotar a Voldemort ahora estaba en paz, se había reunido con Dumbledore y este le había explicado las razones de su actuar y que consideraba mejor persona que él, debido a su control sobre el gran poder ahora era el amo de la muerte además un poderoso título o entidad, pero la entidad antes pertenecía al dios de los muertos Hades según le explico el retrato de Dumbledore, ahora sin Hades el ser de la Muerte que creo las reliquias pertenecía a Harry estaba con el mayor poder de toda la existencia después de la vida y estaba atado a una cama de hospital.

Según Dumbledore alguien más necesitaba su ayuda, otra Elegida para salvar otro mundo para enfrentarse a su destino y derrotar a una gran fuerza del mal.

Eso resultaba fácil decirlo, otra cosa era hacerlo, necesitaba reponerse, si Dios realmente existía era bastante malo su sentido del humor.

Alguna vez estaría al nivel de Dumbledore y Voldemort en conocimientos mágicos, realmente eran admirables por haber trabajado y logrado convertirse en personas destacadas, la diferencia es que Dumbledore se dio cuenta el poder que ejercía y decidió no usarlo para el mal sino para la justicia tras la muerte de su hermana Ariana, detuvo a Grindelwald y peleo contra el Innombrable para el bien mayor.

De pronto una mujer atractiva entro tenia le pelo corto negro, una ropa de oficinista y una mirada seria.

Pero detrás de esa mirada, percibía algo una energía que conocía bien, magia, pero algo diferente.

"¿Cómo esta nuestro paciente? Soy…"

"Regina Mills del bosque encantado, alcalde de Storybrooke"

"¿Cómo sabes tú de eso?"

Harry no sabía que responder puesto que estaba igual de sorprendido, aunque las leyendas y mitos decían que la muerte tenía una lista de nombres y lugares que recoger algún día. Eso debía ser.

"Perdón señorita Regina, mi nombre es Harry James Potter, soy de Londres, Inglaterra"

Harry pensaba que no era necesario que supiera de otras dimensiones o universos.

"Ah, ingles interesante"

Él debía encontrar a la Elegida, aunque por alguna razón la muerte no podía encontrarlo.

Solo sabía que era una mujer y que seguramente vivía por este lugar.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sentia una enorme cantidad de magia, superior incluso a Hogwarts, en este pueblo, no podía entenderlo, como un pueblo pequeño podía ser tan poderoso, pero entonces recordó que no debía subestimar a otros por su apariencia.

Dumbledore era un claro ejemplo pese a ser un anciano era increíblemente poderoso, Regina le había contado de la situación con Emma y la Reina Malvada, teniendo en cuenta la division de lamas que vio en Voldemort era posible no veía porque no.

Pero este caso era diferente debido a una poción, según la entidad de la Muerte los nombres de hyde y jekyl ya estaban tachados de la lista.

En el caso de Harry ya había derrotado a Voldemort por lo que su historia como el Salvador ya estaba completa, y en el pasado.

Aladdin era reacio a ayudar a Emma Sawn pero Harry veía otra víctima del destino cruel de ser el elegido.

Algo que no deseaba a nadie.

Necesitaba aprender más de la situación antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

La Muerte era una gran ayuda, en verdad, pero no una entidad muy social y por alguna razón le gustaba la comida chatarra.

Algo que compartían la entidad y el mago era el desprecio por Voldemort, Harry porque lo consideraba un idiota que no aprendió jamás el valor de la amistad. Y la muerte por otra razón este mago se había atrevido a violar el orden natural de las cosas una y otra vez.

Por alguna razón sin embargo respetaban a Hades, pero él había olvidado sus funciones en favor de Zelena.

El trabajo de la muerte consistía en llevar a alas lamas a sus hogares luego de morir, no dedicarse al amor egoísta.

Harry estaba de acuerdo en que si uno muere, muere, y que en la vida había cosas peores que la muerte.

Paro cerca de la tienda de antigüedades lo que lo llevo a sentir atracción

"Es la tienda de Mr. Gold. Si la magia es intensa aquí"

Harry estaba de acuerdo y por alguna razón tanto el como la muerte sintieron repulsión, incluso peor que Voldemort.

"Gracias por el paseo señorita Mills, pero me sentiría más a gusto en una habitación de hotel"


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter miraba la tienda, podía detectar mucha magia, la muerte odiaba al Dark One, porque él había matado y tratado de violar las reglas de la magia varias veces, al parecer era un sentimiento mutuo entre Hades y la muerte.

Harry miraba lo que la muerte le había traspasado del Dark One actual, un cobarde que había querido el poder para sus fines, la muerte odiaba las violaciones al orden natural si una persona moría, moría no resucitaba, los reinos mortales y muertos no debían mezclarse.

Harry entro en la tienda, no podía creerlo pero este lugar contenía cosas mágicas que rivalizaban con las de Hogwarts, Hogwarts se había asentado en un terreno con una gran cantidad de magia.

El profesor Dumbledore le había explicado durante su búsqueda de los horrocruxes que la magia dejaba rastros y este lugar sí que dejaba rastros.

Tendría que hacer algo al respecto más tarde.

"Rumpelstiltskin"

Un hombre de cabello canoso, delgado y con traje de negocios apareció frente al Señor de la Muerte.

Harry se acercó al Dark One.

"Deja a la salvadora en paz"

"Me temo que estoy buscando otra cosa, algo mío que me fue arrebatado"

Harry se vio en el suelo una fuerza invisible le tenía agarrado de la garganta.

"Puede que tengas las reliquias de la muerte, pero veo que no eres experto en su uso y eres solo un aprendiz de mago por lo intuyo"

"¿Cómo?..."

"Percibí tu presencia mágica"


End file.
